Photographs
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: Stella Malone was like any other girl..... but she never thought she would get jealous of a camera. For suburb's Pure Horace Mantis challenge


_I know. I don't own anything. Part four of suburb's challenge. And this might sound similar to her story_**

* * *

  
Challenge 4 – Clichés or Sayings**

**10. A picture's worth a thousand words.**

Stella Malone was like any other girl in town. If you considered being the stylist for JONAS _normal._ Otherwise, she was almost like any other girl: she went to school, had hobbies, loved shopping, loves someone, and got jealous. But Stella Malone never thought she would get jealous of a camera. She wasn't even kidding. Ever since Joe got a camera for his birthday, he's been bringing it around wherever they went. At school, home, the mall, the road when they did concerts; the camera was always there in his hands. She was jealous of a camera.

"What is it with you and that camera, Joe," Stella asked him once while he was checking over pictures and she was doing homework at school in the atrium.

He looked up and simply explained, "I don't know Stella. There's just something about the rawness of an imperfection of the photos that feels so....... intimate and in the moment. It's classic. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Uh...... not exactly Joe." She knew he was deep at times- and usually got what he was saying- but this time she didn't know what he was saying at all. So once the bell rang for class, they left, waving good-bye before departing. The weird thing is that he wouldn't show her any pictures, saying it was 'personal' or 'messed up' or 'private' (which she pretty knew meant the same thing as 'personal'). He has shown everybody else; why not his own best friend? Who had a camera twenty-four seven.

After school, they all went to the park, the sky a clear blue showing the sunshine. Of course, the camera came along. Joe held it close to his chest, keeping it safe like a child. Stella rolled her eyes, then watched Macy tag Nick and him chasing after her, dropping his school bag. She stood in the shade, amused as she saw Nick attempting to tag Macy. Unfortunately, he missed, almost falling in the process. She then looked over at Joe, who was sitting down on the grass, and Kevin._ 'What is it with Joe and that camera,'_ she thought to herself.

"Joe are you gonna join in or not," Kevin offered, Joe taking yet another picture. "We need another player, cause it's impossible to play with only three people. Unless we can. Then..... forget what I said."

Joe looked away, moving his hair out of his eyes. "I'll join you in a few minutes. I just got to show Stella something quick." He turned his head, motioning her to come over. She smiled, walking over.

"Just hurry. I don't think Nick is gonna last, since he can't tag Mighty Mite Macy Misa..... whoa. That was a mouthful." Kevin took a quick drink of water, then ran off into the sunlight, running away from Nick with Macy.

Stella sat down besides him, then quickly assumed something in her mind. "Are you going to show me something Joe? Like pictures, maybe?"

Joe smiled the smile that made Stella's heart melt like snow in the heat, his eyes lighting up with joy. "How did you know," he teased, "Besides, from what I heard, you're jealous of the camera." He smirked at her reaction.

"I-I-I never said that," she stuttered, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "So can I see?". She leaned in closer for a better view. He showed her shots from the the school: one during the homecoming football game, another a group picture at their lunch table; a few from home: one of Nick looking at the camera like he was going to murder him if he didn't get out of his face. His favorites were from the concerts: pictures of stuff backstage, rehearsals, soundchecks, the crowd; it was amazing.

"I have really good ones that I kept in my binder for quite a while," he began, then hesitated. "I'm not sure if I should take them out because these are really amazing shots and I don't want to damage them."

Stella piped up, saying, "Don't worry. They're in good hands." Joe hesitated a little more, then opened his backpack and took out his school binder, taking out the pictures before closing it and showing her the world through his eyes one picture at a time.

One was taken on the tour bus heading to Los Angeles, heading to soundcheck. The shot showed the towering skyscrapers, the light behind it with clouds in the background. One was taken during a concert, the spotlight shining on the fans. She giggled at one where Kevin gave a surprise hug to Nick, his face quite scared. Her personal favorite was of an action shot of Macy hitting the volleyball over the net before the final buzzer. Before he showed the last one, he turned it upside-down.

"I'm not so sure about this one," he hesitated, "I mean, this one is my personal favorite and I really don't want anyone else to see this."

"Joe please?" Stella looked at him with her puppy dog eyes, knowing he couldn't say no. Eventually, Joe gave in and handed her the picture, looking away quickly. She shook her head in amusement and looked at the picture. Her jaw almost dropped.

It was a shot of her at the park back in the fall. The sunlight hit her perfectly, highlighting her eyes and her smile. She was laughing as Kevin picked Macy up and twirled her around, Nick looking jealous.

"I can see why this is your favorite," she finally said after taking it in. "Are you still gonna join in?" She snuggled next to him, head on his shoulder.

Joe just put his arm around her shoulder, pulling them closer to each other with the camera in hand. "Maybe after this shot? Are you still jealous of the camera, Stella?"

"Not anymore Joe," Stella replied, then smiled as the picture was taken with her best friend

_That was so hard to come up with. R&R!_


End file.
